


Say It

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Ian and Mickey are trapped with no umbrella and no place to go. They stop outside the doorstep of an abandoned place and take a seat. They talk. Ian wants Mickey to just admit that he doesn't actually hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**45\. pretending to hate each other au**

**A/N: I FINALLY got around to filling this!! YAYY :) This concludes the last of the posts from the old asks. If ya’ll want to ask anymore please feel free to choose from[this list](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario). I’ll write when I can because I’m going back to school next week oh gods. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 

“I know you don’t hate me,” Ian said as they took shelter under the small doorway in an abandoned building. It was raining heavily and they’d both been walking home when the rain hit. Neither of them had brought an umbrella so their only solution was run towards the nearest shelter and stay as dry as dry was possible in this sort of rain or to run back home and possibly risk getting sick. They’d chose not to fall sick and now they were sitting there in the not too spacious doorway, legs sticking out in the rain.

“The fuck you talking about carrot top?” Mickey muttered as he leant against the concrete wall of the doorway, his left foot constantly tapping against Ian’s as they sat there with nothing to do but to talk. It wasn’t unpleasant Mickey just felt a little queasy about it all. He’d realised it awhile back, that heart in your mouth feeling when he was with Ian and he’d sometimes trip over his words and shit like that. He wasn’t going to acknowledge it though.

“You know what I mean idiot,” Ian said as he hit Mickey’s foot back just a tad bit harder.

“Don’t know what you mean,” the raven muttered as he stopped his tapping.

Ian shook his head and sighed dramatically, “Okay then why do you always take the seat next to me or near me in class all the time?”

“So I can disturb you, so that you can fail,” Mickey answered.

“Okay…um…then how about lunch? You never used to sit with me,” Ian said, “and then all of a sudden you’re sitting with me.”

“Hey Mandy’s sitting with you so why can’t I? It’s a free fucking seating in the cafeteria okay so I can sit where I like!”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re jealous?” Ian teased.

Mickey scowled at him and turned away quick, “No. Why would I be jealous? I hate you. I’m not jealous of that stupid skank ass sitting with you…nope not jealous at all…” he muttered trailing off. He was jealous as  _fuck_ about Mandy sitting with Ian all the time and talking about her usual bitch ass boyfriend problems with Lip. Like get a life skank just because Ian is Lip’s brother don’t mean you get have to talk to him 24-fucking-7…like…other people who were in Ian’s class needed to talk to him too…about project work…and unsolvable maths sums and all…

Ian chuckled and shifted, settling his head on Mickey’s shoulder. He felt the raven stiffen, “Ay what the fuck Ian…” he let slip.

“Shut up, you hate me right? So this will be no damn problem for you unless you don’t hate me…”

Mickey tsked, “I hate you means you don’t get to lie on my shoulder goddamnit,” he said as he scowled staring out at the rain falling on the asphalt, his cheeks heating as Ian went ahead and got comfy, hooking his hands in the crook of his arm.

“What about last week when you agreed to accompany me to the library for that paper? We had to stay back late, and I  _know_ you hate staying back late in school,” Ian said.

“It was a project we were doing together Gallagher you forget? So…course I had to stay back and make sure you got it done, I don’t trust you,” Mickey muttered.

“Right so you decided to get me dinner as well because you didn’t trust me?”

“Dinner was…”

“Was?” Ian asked grinning up at Mickey now seeing him pause. He was sure Mickey was coming up with excuses by the mile in his head. And he wanted to hear what the raven-haired boy had to say this time.

Mickey frowned at Ian looking up at him with that ‘I know you don’t hate me look’ and tongue in cheek he answered, “Dinner was just cuz I was hungry and I bought extra but I realised I probably wouldn’t be able to finish it so I just gave it to you.”

Ian laughed lightly as he sidled up Mickey’s side, “What is it about you that you just can’t say it hmm?”

“Say what?” Mickey asked backing up against the wall as Ian’s face hovered close to him.

“Say that you don’t hate me,” Ian said as he slipped his hand around Mickey’s neck, fingers curling around the back of the raven’s neck as he drew Mickey closer to him, his eyes drooping close as his lips brushed softly against Mickey’s. The raven shuddered.

“I can’t cuz I hate you,” Mickey whispered swallowing past the tightness in his throat, Ian’s fingers were distracting as fuck against his neck, stroking against his skin.

“You faltered,” Ian said gleefully as he pulled back, able to look into Mickey’s eyes now, “Say it…say it like you mean it,” he whispered, his thumb stroking against Mickey’s neck, “If you really hate me say it like you mean it and make me believe it then I won’t ask you anymore.”

“Hate you…” Mickey muttered, he couldn’t meet Ian’s green gaze at all as he said it, “I hate you.”

“Liar,” Ian cooed as he leant in and pressed his lips to Mickey’s hearing the raven gasp at the suddenness of his attack but as Ian had guessed Mickey didn’t push him away, well not immediately anyway, “Mnhhh…o-okay…kay…l-love you.”

Ian chuckled, “I’m sorry, what? What did you say?”

Mickey tsked, he gripped Ian’s hair and pulled him back so that he could stare into the redhead’s eyes properly, he gathered his wits and then spoke, “You wanna know right bitch? I like you. There…don’t make me say it again. Now stop asking.”

Ian grinned, “I was sure you said something along the lines of lo…love? Was it love? I think I heard you say love,” he teased as he took Mickey’s hand off from his head and intertwined their fingers nuzzling up against the raven.

“Shut up Gallagher, if you didn’t hear it then too bad,” Mickey said his cheeks reddening with each second of Ian’s display of affection. He didn’t hate it; it just made him really embarrassed and all.

“Okay fine I’ll take  _like_ for now but I’m pretty sure I heard a  _love_ in there somewhere,” Ian said as he gave a quick peck to Mickey’s lips satisfied for the time being. He’d make Mickey confess again more truthfully another time that’s for sure.


End file.
